comic_modefandomcom-20200215-history
Northern Irelandball
Constitutional monarchy|capital = Belfastball|friends = UKball Englandball Scotlandball (sometimes) Walesball Abkhaziaball (Hi-5) |enemies = Irelandball|predecessor = English Irelandball|caption = Ner is tyme to ser I ryve frags|image = Noorn iron lel.png|name = Northern Irelandball |nativename = Tuaisceart Éireann Norlin Airlann|personality = Absolutely Completely Retarded, highly explosive, obsessive-compulsive towards flegs, Multi personality disorder I'M PROTESTANT!|language = English Irish|religion = Roman Catolicism Anglicanism|hates = Bombs, flegs, peelers, Catholics, being called Ulster, DUP (they were against the Tories during the election!)|founded = 1921|bork = Norn Iron!|likes = Bombs, burning flegs, Titanic, riots, spuds, bonfires, Protestants, alcohol, graffiti and murals|food = Ulster fry, Tayto crisps, potato bread farls, soda bread, fifteens, boxty, pasties, Yellow Man, potatoes|status = Fleg?}} Northern Irelandball is the insane son of UKball, and is one of the most twisted and crazy countryballs in the world. He has an unhealthy obsession with flags due to not having an official flag himself, and would display all sorts of flags throughout his clay, ranging from the Union Jack and the Scottish flag, to the KKK, Nazi and Confederate flags. Mentioning the word 'flag' to him will result in a disastrous meltdown. Every 12th of July (known as Twelfth Night, and it has nothing to do with Shakespeare's work), he will burn Irish flags in a bonfire, but in several events, he had accidentally burned the Italian flag and the Ivory Coast flag instead. He is highly explosive; therefore, great care must be taken to keep him away from his triggers (flags, potatoes, petrol bombs, Catholics and police cars). During his bouts of insanity and violence, play ice cream van music to calm him down. There are also numerous graffiti and murals in buildings all over Northern Irelandball's clay, usually referring to the artist's political affiliation. One notable one says "fat people are hard to kidnap". It's a recurring gag in the Polandball Universe that he can't live a normal life without help from Irelandball and UKball. He is incapable of speaking proper English despite being UKball's son, and the only words that he is capable of uttering are 'Norn Iron', 'fleg' and 'bomb'. If he meets another countryball with a hand on its flag, he will give them a high five. History Northern Irelandball was born in 1921. Right afterwards, Irelandball almost killed himself over what to do with him. He shares a strong interest in obsession about potatoes with Irelandball. Kicks off whenever his "fleg" is taken away from him, and quite literally the shit hits the fan and all hell breaks loose. During Twelfth Night (aka Flag Burning Night), when the Irish flags was replaced with an Italian flag and Ivory Coast flag, he wasn't able to tell the difference and burned them anyway. Shortly before his birth, he built the RMS Titanic. To this day, he is famous for this invention and is so proud of it that he built a museum specially to commemorate it, which sometimes close due to water damage. Whether it's deliberate or not is disputed. Not surprisingly, he also developed the Atomic Bomb. His law forbids anyone from sneaking precious potatoes out of his clay. How to draw There are two possible ways to draw Northern Ireland First and more formally: # Draw England's red cross # Draw the emblem on it # Draw one eye slightly larger than the other for a retarded look Secondly, easier but less formal # Draw Red diagonal cross Quotes Gallery Norn Iron shows Titanic Quarter and Giant's Causeway.png Britannia_Will_Rise_Again.png 12321138 1674258359454519 5359006641545727396 n.jpg 12932554 1710271839186504 2194951082687558245 n.png 12249874 1670103293203359 7055726086353655929 n.png 12112084 1661974157349606 8701235274645655143 n.png KSmkGGR.png UK Dungeon.png HugBVAZ.png|It's bra 10850103 1705331253013896 150556452644557483 n.png 11222968 1617796101767412 3671146755379154980 n.png 0Un14bm.jpg|Drawn by Pinchutha Boonruang Dr_Osterreich_Lesson_3.png A0ISjnz.png 12112280 1662222307324791 4958424887998963695 n.png 12936679 1712867775593577 9204902258344640415 n.png D3HrUrd.png South meets South.png The_Many_Faces_of_Northern_Ireland_%28Ulster%29.png YXlC2Mk.png 12144780 1661806127366409 4439728936345518493 n.jpg 11329973 1619494151597607 2815149510677836567 n.jpg 7O6rO.png FiOobtz.png GJ3e4EU.png Northern_Irelandball.png Northern_Irish.png Northern Ireland.png Ulster banner.svg.png|Northern Irelandball unofficial flag Making the Flag.jpg Category:Celtic Category:Countryballs Category:British Countryball Category:Europe Category:Commonwealth Category:Tea Category:United Kingdom Category:UKball Category:Irelandball Category:Northern Irelandball Category:OSCE Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Protestant Category:EU Category:Homosex Removers Category:Commie Removers Category:Homosex Lover Category:Terrorism Category:Potato Category:Potato lovers Category:Potato lover Category:Comics about flag jokes Category:Unofficial flag Category:Explosive Category:Flags Category:Flag Burner Category:Bonfire Category:Bomb Lover Category:Fleg Category:Bork Category:Drunk Category:Cross Category:Adopted Category:Terrorist Category:Irish Speaking Countryball Category:Low countries Category:The hand Category:Easy to draw Category:POOTAATOO Category:Separatist Countryballs